GB012: The Legendary Pokémon
is the 12th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis The three Pokémon come to the rescue. Grey increases the power of the machine, but is no match by the power of these Pokémon. After the incident, Bill tells Gold these three are the Legendary Johto Pokémon, whose power interests both Gold and Black. Chapter Plot Gold looks at the three mighty creatures, and wonders if they came to help them. Grey is uncertain about these three creatures, either, as nobody saw them before. Gold asks one if it is a Pokémon, and it gives Gold a stare, amazing him how powerful that gaze was. Grey wonders if they are Pokémon, why aren't they affected by the radiowaves. He increases the intensity of the radiowaves, intending on capture the three to mark the comeback of Team Rocket. The three Pokémon are starting to become affected, making Grey smile at his effort. Gold points out the machine has to be destroyed, and looks at Grey's Houndour, and Team Rocket's Electrode, as well as the Espeon that created a barrier. Gold is frustrated, and admits to the three Pokémon that they cannot help them in this case, despite the Pokémon coming to help them. Still, he swears even if the three are captured, he and others will rescue them someday. One of the Pokémon fires a beam, targeted at the cannon. Grey and his Houndour are startled, and the former notices his cannon has been blown away into the sky. With the machine out of the sight, the Pokémon emerge out of their Poké Balls without being restrained. Grey and Houndour are startled and retreat, making the grunts wonder what will they do. The Gym Leaders intimidate the grunt, letting them to report themselves to the police while their crimes are not so serious. The grunt shows his trigger, and swear to detonate the place if anyone moves. The grunt intends to detonate the place, anyway, after he is away from the place. The three Pokémon approach the grunt, who asked of them not to come any closer, and Gold and Pikachu try to stop them. By accident, the grunt activates the trigger, causing the Electrode to charge up. However, the three Pokémon emit mighty roars, which blow away the Electrode from the location. Once far enough, the Electrode explode without any casualties. This amazes everyone that these Pokémon prevented the explosions. Gold thanks the three Pokémon, who dash away into the wilds. After the incident is over, the summit has been cancelled. Bill believes something good came out of this incident, telling Gold the three Pokémon were Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Gold is shocked, and wishes that if he knew that sooner, he would've attempted to catch them. Whitney admits she wouldn't, since they aren't cute anyway. Bill explains the three Pokémon lived beneath the Burned Tower, and must've emerged out to stop Team Rocket, who fired their machine. Gold wishes to at least battle these Pokémon, but Bill calls that impossible, since it is a rare opportunity to even see them. A young man comes, claiming there is a way to meet up with them once more. Bill and Whitney recognize him as Ecruteak City's Gym Leader, who introduces himself as Morty, who is also the guardian of the Legendary Pokémon. He saw how gutsy Gold was at the summit, and plans on telling Gold how to meet the Legendary Pokémon, if he is defeated. Gold accepts the offer, so Morty offers him a battle right now and here. Suddenly, Black comes down from the building, swearing he will be the one to battle these Legendary Pokémon. He is certain these Pokémon are the ones he was looking for, the ones with a great power. Gold asks him to stop fooling around, and asks how would he even catch them. Black belittles Gold, stating it is impossible for the latter to do such a thing. Seeing this feud, Morty has the two boys battle, and he'll tell the winner the way to find these Pokémon. Gold is glad to hear that, since he wants to repay Black. Black shows a Poké Ball, stating this critter alone will defeat Gold. Black sends Haunter, whom Gold notes it is injured. Bill remembers Haunter was actually injured by Team Rocket. Whitney encourages Gold to take this advantage, but Bill explains this is a disadvantage, since Gold is hesitating to battle Haunter, since it is weakened. Black questions Gold, knowing the latter can defeat Haunter in just one attack. Gold hesitates, and is called by Black as a lousy trainer. Bayleef becomes enraged, and charges, surprising Black, who remembers he abandoned it. Bayleef uses Vine Whip on its own, and beats Haunter down. Black grits his teeth, seeing Gold is an excellent trainer. Regardless, Black swears he will remember this, and will find the Legendary Pokémon without anyone's help. Bill remembers Team Rocket called Black a trainer, and wonders if something happened in the past. As Gold hugs Bayleef for the victory, Morty is surprised by this odd battle. Regardless, he explains to Gold the Legendary Pokémon appear to a trainer with true power. Gold sees he has to grow stronger in order to meet them. Morty notes Gold is an interesting fellow, whose confidence has grown up through his Pokémon. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters